Question: $ \dfrac{50}{25} - \dfrac{9}{8} + 75\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{50}{25} = 2$ $ -\dfrac{9}{8} = -1.125$ $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ Now we have: $ 2 - 1.125 + 0.75 = {?} $ $ 2 - 1.125 + 0.75 = 1.625 $